Lead Me
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Horatio has a sister named Christina.  What happens when the Mal Noche threaten her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note to everyone. Thanks for all the well wishes and favorites to all my stories, I am deeply honored. Sorry, it's taken so long for me to get back in the saddle. I had back surgery and was off for 2 months. I'm back at work and have new inspiration - I watched a lot of reruns while was home. I have to get this plot bunny out my head, then I'll finish up my other stories. This is inspired by the song "Lead Me" by Sanctus Real. It just seems to really fit.**

**I am introducing a sister to Horatio Caine in CSI: Miami. She is 15 years younger than Horatio. So, this happens right after Marisol gets killed, it would have been the next episode. I'm assuming that Christina is 26 and Horatio is 41. **

"LEAD ME"

****_**FLASHBACK*******_

Riaz was sitting in the interrogation room. Horatio couldn't believe that Riaz made a deal with the State and they were going to let him go. They were actually going to let him go, the man who ordered the murder of his wife, Marisol. His head was reeling. As Riaz walks out, he looks Horatio in the eye and says, "…everyone you love. Hear any great flute music lately?" Riaz just laughed at Horatio's expression.

'_Oh my God, Christina_….' thought Horatio.

_******END FLASHBACK******_

Eric walked up to Horatio, "H? What's going on?" Eric asked as he watched Riaz being escorted from the building.

Eric eye's bulged, "What?"

"He made a deal. He made a deal. He's going to be in the wind." Horatio nearly whispered.

"No! No!" shouted Eric heading toward Riaz. Eric couldn't believe his ears. "We can't let that murdering bastard go…" Eric shouted as he headed toward Riaz.

Horatio grabbed Eric. "Eric, stop. We aren't letting him go. We're going to Brazil. We'll get him one way or another, but right now I need your help." Horatio said calmly.

Eric turned to Horatio, "What the …..? You need my help? What could be important than getting the guy who killed my sister?" he raged.

Horatio sighed as he tightened his grip on Eric's arm, "Eric, we are going to get him, but right now I need to make sure my sister is safe."

Eric stopped in his tracks. "Ylena?"

Knowing that he had Eric's full attention, he released his grip on Eric's arm. "No, not sister-in-law, my sister. My baby sister, Christina. I haven't talked to her lately. But Riaz just said something that makes me worried for her. He put a hit out on Marisol, what if there's one out on Christina?"

"Christina?" asked Eric confused. " I thought she lived in London."

"Well, I think she is. I haven't talked to her since I told her about Marisol. For all I know, she might be on her way back to the states." said Horatio sadly shaking his head.

Eric recovered himself for a moment and remembered that Horatio had said something about keeping Christy safe. He still thought of Christina as that little 16 year old girl that he had met, when Horatio had come to Miami. He had been a green recruit right out of the academy, when he'd met Horatio. She had introduced herself to him as Christy, even though Horatio and Raymond had always called her Christina. He remembered how Horatio was super protective of Christy, just like Eric had been of Marisol. She went to Catholic schools and Horatio made her live at home while she was in college. Christy had come to live with him after the death of her mother. Eric never knew the whole story. He never asked, figured that if it was a story that Horatio or Christy had wanted to tell, they would have. She was the most sheltered little girl in the world. When she'd graduated from college, she got a job with the London Philharmonic playing the flute. She was a prodigy. He smiled to himself. Horatio almost didn't let her move to London, despite her being an adult, she obeyed Horatio implicitly. She had been ecstatic when Horatio had finally given her his blessing.

"Eric?" asked Horatio, startling Eric back into reality.

"Huh, oh. H, why do you think Christy is in danger? What did that bastard say?"

"He told me that he would get everyone I love. He asked me if I'd heard any good flute music lately."

Eric just stared at him. "H, we've got to find Christy."

"I know Eric, first we need to warn everyone else. I'm worried the Mal Noche is going to go after Callie, you, Ylena, Ray, Jr., Alex, and Ryan. The Mal Noche is everywhere."

"I've got to find Christy now, Eric. So, listen, this is what I want you to do. I want you to gather everyone for a meeting. I'm going to try and call Christina." Horatio said as he turned away from Eric and grabbed his cell. "Do it now Eric."

"On it H!" Eric said as he headed toward the lab.

Horatio dialed Christina's cell. _Pick up, pick up little girl! Damn it, pick up! Please God, let her pick up. _The hopes and prayers raged in his head. She didn't pick up.

Meanwhile, Christina was on a flight from London to Miami. The flight stopped in New York and she had to change planes. She hated coming to New York. Even though New York was her first home. Her mother was murdered in New York, the day her life had changed forever. She had gone to live with Horatio in Miami. She loved her brother like none other, but he was so over protective, she felt smothered sometimes as she grew up with him. She smiled, she would like to wrapped in his warm loving safe arms again. It had been a long time. She also remembered how gentle those warm loving hands were and how they could turn hard as nails when he paddled her backside for some errant behavior. He never put up with anything, no deceit, no disrespect and no disobedience. She smiled again. He was strict, but she loved him.

Christina laid her head back against the seat. She had just heard the pilot say that they were 15 minutes out from New York. She would have to hustle to make her flight to Miami. She was worried about her big brother. She had gotten a weird message from him about coming home immediately. Never in all her time in London, did he contact her through some yahoo email account. He had always maintained that it was not secure enough. He had always used an encrypted special account. It had scared her enough to take a leave of absence from the London Philharmonic and get on the next plane to Miami. It had cost her about three times as much to fly home, but if Horatio said to come home, she was coming home. She had tried to call him, but she just couldn't get him on the phone, so as usual, she did what he said. He said to come home and well, she was.

The plane finally landed and she readied herself to deplane, praying her big brother was ok. She starting tearing a little, worried so much about him.

Meanwhile, not knowing Christina was on a plane to Miami, Horatio was starting to sweat his baby sister's safety.

TBC

**Hehehehehe - a little cliffy, I'll post another chapter in the next day or two.**


	2. Chapter 2

LEAD ME - CHAPTER 2

As Christina stepped off the plane, she turned on her phone. She looked down at her phone to find that she had 15 missed calls from Horatio. She laughed to herself, he was such a mother hen. He should of realized she was in the air and wouldn't be able to answer his phone. Before she knew it, her phone was ringing, it was Horatio.

She answered her phone, "Horatio?"

"Christina Lynne, where have you been?" he all but shouted into the phone.

Christina was confused, Horatio never called her by her full name unless he was really angry. "Horatio, I was in the air, I couldn't answer. I just landed in New York, I have to get through customs and get to my plane for Miami. Why are you so angry?"

Horatio sighed. He was so worried the Mal Noche would know where she was and get to her before he could keep her safe. "Sweetheart, I want you to listen to me very carefully."

That had her full attention. She kind of straightened up and stood still. "OK."

"Are you listening to me, honey?"

"Yes sir." she responded.

"Ok, this is what I want you to do. I want you to go to customs and find a police officer. I want you to stay with that police officer until someone comes to escort you. I will call you back and tell you who that's going to be. Do you understand?"

Christina was totally confused, what in the world was going on. "Horatio, I'll probably miss my plane to Miami. What's this all about?"

"Christina Lynne, don't argue, please. Just do as I say. Is that understood?" Horatio said steadily.

"What about my connection?" she asked.

"I'll make arrangements. Please, honey, obey me on this. I'll explain when you get here."

The hair on the back of her neck was standing up, Christina was getting nervous. "Um, yeah, ok."

"Ok, I'll call you back soon and Christina…."

"Yes?" she responded.

"I love you, princess." he answered.

'_Ok, this was just getting weirder and weirder. Horatio hadn't called her princess in years and he was not the demonstrative type to tell her that he loved her even though she knew he did.' she thought. _"Um, love you, too." she said as she hung up the phone.

Horatio quickly hung up the phone and then dialed the phone.

"Taylor." Mac Taylor answered.

Horatio had called Mac Taylor, his friend in New York who ran the crime lab in New York City. He had worked on a few cases with Mac. They had become fast friends and he knew he could rely on Mac to help him out on this.

"Mac, it's Horatio Caine from Miami."

"Horatio, long time no hear. It's good to hear from you my friend. How are you?" asked Mac smiling broadly. He was thinking how good it was to hear from his good friend.

"Listen Mac, I need a very big favor." Horatio said.

"Sure, I'll do what I can." replied Mac curiously.

"Mac, my sister just flew into Laguardia and she is in danger. I need you to go escort her to her plane to Miami."

"Jeez, I didn't even know you had a sister." said Mac running his hand through his hair.

"Yes sir, she's much younger than me. She lives in London, she plays for the London Philharmonic." Horatio answered.

"Wow," said Mac. "Why is she in danger?"

Horatio took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of the Mal Noche?" he asked.

"Yeah, gang, mob, drugs, human trafficking, guns, whatever? Right?" asked Mac.

"Yes, well we are having a problem here with them in Miami. One of the Mal Noche, Riaz, put a hit out on my wife, she died a couple of days ago. He threatened all my family and my team, I'm worried about my sister. He got out because he made a deal with the State. No telling where he is and if he's put a hit out on my sister. The last thing he asked me was if I had heard any good flute music lately. Mac, he knows about my little sister."

Mac whistled. "Horatio, I'm so sorry about your wife. I'll do everything I can to protect your little sister."

"Thank you Mac, I am forever indebted." Horatio sighed softly.

"Where is she and how do I get hold of her?" asked Mac.

"She's waiting with the customs officers at the airport. You won't be able to miss her. She has the same red hair as me. Her name is Christina. Here is here cell phone…" Horatio said as he rattled Christina's cell phone number off. "Mac, I'll call you with the flight information for her flight to Miami. I'm changing her current flight, just in case Riaz's people know."

"I'm on it Horatio. I'll let you know when I have her." said Mac as he signed off.

Horatio immediately picked up the phone and called Christina. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" asked Christina.

"Christina, are you with the custom's officers?" asked Horatio.

Christina rolled her eyes. "Yes sir, I'm here with them, do you want to speak to them?" she asked.

"Don't get snappy with my young lady. Yes, put them on." said Horatio.

Christina sighed as she handed the phone to a Mr. Greber. "Sir, my very over protective crazy brother wants to speak to you." she said.

"Christina Lynne, I heard that." Horatio yelled into the phone.

Mr. Geber grinned, "Your brother said he heard that."

Christina rolled her eyes again.

"Yes sir?" answered Mr. Greber, "Sam Greber, here."

"Mr. Greber, I want this conversation to remain private for a moment. I don't want Christina to get upset. This is Horatio Caine with the Miami Dade police department. My sister is in danger and Mac Taylor with the New York police department will arrive shortly and escort her to her flight to Miami. Please keep her with you until then, preferably in a room that no one can access. She needs an armed guard. Do you understand?" asked Horatio.

"Yes sir. What ever you say." said Mr. Greber.

"I am eternally grateful, Sir." said Horatio. "May I speak to Christina again?" He asked.

"Hello?" asked Christina.

"Ok honey, please do what Mr. Greber asks. Mac Taylor from NYPD is coming to escort you to your flight to Miami. I am going to schedule another flight for you. I will call Mac with the details." Horatio rattled on.

"Oh please Horatio, this is crazy. What's going on?" Christina asked, she was getting annoyed.

"Honey, please, just do as I ask. I'll explain it when you get here. All right?"

Christina huffed, "Ok."

"Good girl, take care and please don't go anywhere in the airport without an armed escort."

Christina rolled her eyes for the hundreth time, "Yes sir, I got it." she said as she hung up and looked at Mr. Greber. "You have any annoying older brothers?" she asked Greber.

Greber grinned, "Nope, I am the older brother."

"Great," she huffed. "Lead on."


	3. Chapter 3

LEAD ME - CHAPTER 3

Christina huffed as she looked around. This was just too weird. What could possibly be the problem. She felt like she was 10 years old waiting at school for her mother to pick her up. Except she was 26 and waiting at the airport for an escort. She smiled ruefully to herself, somethings never change.

She followed Mr. Greber into a conference room and pulled out her IPAD to play with until Detective Taylor got there. She settled herself in a chair and looked at Mr. Greber.

"Do you need anything Miss Caine?" asked Greber.

"No sir, thank you." she sighed.

"Oh you don't have to 'sir' me." he said smiling.

"Oh yes I do, you haven't met my brother in person." she said smiling back. "It was drilled into my head from a very young age. Everyone older than me is either 'sir' or 'ma'am', everyone in authority, everyone you work with, everyone helping you, everyone you help, I could go on and on, in my brother's book there are no exceptions."

Meanwhile, Horatio pulled out his phone and called the airlines to change her reservation. In fact, as he called he changed his mind and hung up before he could even get the airlines on the phone. He called a friend of his in NY that had a plane, David Oliver. Horatio quickly explained to David the situation with Christina and asked David to fly Christina down to Miami. David agreed readily. He owed Horatio a huge favor. Horatio had saved David from a murder charge 10 years ago in New York. He always remained eternally grateful and was happy to provide transportation.

Horatio then called Mac Taylor.

"Taylor." Mac barked into the phone.

"Mac, it's Horatio Caine. I've made arrangements via a private jet to fly Christina down to Miami. If you could just take Christina to Bel Harbor Hanger at Laguardia and hand her off to David Oliver, I would be very grateful."

"David Oliver, got it." said Mac. "We'll be there in about 15 minutes Horatio. I'll call you when I have her."

"We?" asked Horatio, worried.

"Yes, I have Detective Don Flack with me. He's good Horatio, you can trust him." Mac soothed.

"Ok, Mac. Thank you sir, I'm eternally grateful."

"Glad to be of help." Mac said sincerely. "Talk to you in about 30." he said as he signed off.

Horatio breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to head toward the conference room to have a meeting with his team. He walked in the conference room, they were all there. His family. The people closest to him. Calleigh, Eric, Frank, Alex, Cooper, Natalia, Valera, and the baby of the team Ryan. Sometimes he felt like Ryan's father, he was almost old enough to be and the rest he felt like he was either an older brother or maybe an uncle. One thing was for sure, they were his family and he was going to protect them any way he could. He couldn't protect Marisol and he couldn't protect his brother, Raymond, but he was going to do his best with the rest of his family.

All of the team eyed him expectantly, the only one who knew what was going on was Eric. Horatio cleared his throat. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. You are all in danger. Riaz, the man who killed Marisol, made a deal with the State and the Feds and they let him walk. He threatened everyone I loved and specifically threatened my younger sister, Christina." Horatio paused, he knew they needed to absorb what he had just told them.

Ryan glanced around the room and nudged Calleigh, "I didn't even know he had a sister." he whispered.

Calleigh whispered back, "Yeah, she's a year younger than you, I think."

Horatio glared at Calleigh and Ryan. "Sorry H," said Ryan sheepishly, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Horatio just glared at him before he continued, "All of you need to be extra diligent, don't go anywhere outside the building alone, always have someone with you, don't be out in the open if you can help it." he said turning toward Alex. "Alex, get your mom or someone to come help with the kids, or actually Christina can help with the kids."

While Horatio was talking to Alex, Ryan leaned toward Calleigh again, "He isn't serious is he?" he whispered. The thought of having to watch his every move and be under Horatio's watchful eye was going to be excruciating. He felt like he was going home to live with his parents. He just knew Horatio was going to make him stay with him. Before that thought could form fully in Ryan's head.

"Ryan, you need to stay with me. The rest of you buddy up." Horatio said looking over the table.

"But boss," Ryan started. He felt like such a school boy.

"Ryan, this isn't up for discussion." Horatio said as his phone started ringing. "Excuse me please," he said as he took his leave.

"Why me?" Ryan asked no one in particular.

"Because you're the baby." said Eric laughing.

"No, I'm not." huffed Ryan. "I have 4 years on the force."

Calleigh grabbed his hand, "Ryan, you are the youngest member of this team and Horatio just wants to protect you. He doesn't see your age as a weakness, he just wants you to be safe. The rest of us have more experience than you at this stuff."

Ryan huffed. Eric just laughed. "Get used to it junior, Horatio is going to watch out for you like that for years. He did it to me until you came on the team. I wasn't the youngest any more." Eric grinned.

All the sudden Ryan heard, "Ryan!"

"Sir?" asked Ryan. Ryan didn't even know who he was 'sirring'. He just knew that tone of voice. That was the tone of voice that got his behind into very big trouble if he didn't respond properly and right away with his father. It was Horatio, sticking his head in the door. "Ryan, with me."

Ryan didn't move right away, he was debating his options of telling Horatio that he didn't need a babysitter. He started to open his mouth, when Horatio cut him off. "Ryan, you weren't going to argue with me, were you?"

Ryan looked about as guilty as anyone could look. He looked around the room and got a firm head shake from Alex, Calleigh, and Eric. "Uh, no sir." he said as he got up.

"Good! Come with me, we are going to meet Christina at the airport." Horatio said as he turned on his heel and left the conference room, expecting Ryan to follow him, which he did.

Christina sat in the conference room, reading a book on her IPAD, when there was a knock on the door. She tensed for a moment. Horatio had her being nervous for no apparent reason. "Miss Caine, it's Agent Greber." said Greber as he opened the door.

Christina let out a sigh of relief. '_Good Lord_,' she thought to herself. '_Why am I so jumpy?" _She looked up to see 3 men standing in front of her. "Detective Taylor?" she asked as she stood up.

Mac smiled as he extended his hand. She sure was a cute little thing. She must be about 5' 5" and about 100 pounds dripping wet. She had the same red hair as Horatio all the way down her back. The family resemblance was amazing. "Nice to meet you Ms. Caine, this is Don Flack," he said as he pointed to Don.

"Please Detective Taylor, call me Christy." she smiled, "Nice to meet you Detective Flack."

Mac smiled, "Call me Mac."

"Call me Don." said Don as he eyed this pretty young woman.

"Come on Christy, you have a plane to catch." said Mac, "Gather up your things."

Christina nodded, "Yes sir, coming."

"You don't have to 'sir' me, Christy." Mac said.

"Yes I do, you've met Horatio, right?" she laughed. "If he found out I didn't, I'd be toast."

Mac laughed, "Yes, I suppose you're right? Ready?"

Christina nodded, "Yes sir, but Mac?"

Mac's eyebrows went up, "Yes?"

"What about my other luggage?"

"Oh, it's on the plane already. Agent Greber took care of it."

Christina turned toward Greber, "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome young lady and good luck." Greber said smiling at his young charge.

"Hang on," said Mac, "I need to call Horatio and let him know I've got you." Mac stepped out to make a quick call to Horatio.

"So Christy, what do you do?" asked Flack.

"Oh, I play flute for the London Philharmonic." said Christina.

'Wow, you must be amazing." said Flack appreciatively.

Christina smiled, "Well, I don't know about that, but it's my passion."

"Maybe you can play for me sometime." said Flack.

Christina was about to answer, when Mac stepped back in. "Let's go." he said.

Flack glared at him. As Christina gathered her things, Mac leaned over to Flack. "Don't even think about asked her out, Horatio would have my head and yours." Flack just grunted.

Mac turned toward Christina, "Christy, I need you to put on this bullet proof vest."

Christina just stared at Mac. "Are you flipping kidding me? What in the world is this all about?" she asked.

"Please Christy, it's just a precaution." pleaded Mac.

"You're crazy," Christina pouted.

Mac almost laughed at the pout, but got serious. "Listen young lady, you're in danger, I promised you're brother I would protect you and by God, you're going to put it on."

"Listen, you can't bully….." Christina started.

Mac grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, "Little girl if you don't put this on, I'm going to call your brother and he can tell me how to handle this."

Christina immediately backed down, she knew if Mac called Horatio, he would tell Mac to swat her and that would make the plane ride very uncomfortable. Even at 26, her brother had no problem dishing out corporal punishment if he saw the need.

"No Sir, no need. I'll wear it." she conceded.

Christina donned the vest as they headed out of the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

LEAD ME - CHAPTER 4

Mac Taylor led his charge down the hall and across the airport to the private hangers. The trip so far was uneventful and Mac was grateful. Christy wasn't too happy about wearing the vest, but she didn't complain. _Wow, _he thought, _Horatio must have some hold over this girl because she sure backed down when he threatened to call him. _Mac chuckled to himself. He imagined that Horatio was more of a father figure than a brother due to their age difference. Christy was obviously much younger than Horatio. Horatio was a man to be obeyed. Although he had a quiet demeanor, Mac wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Mac was broken out of his thinking as they reached the double glass doors going outside. He turned to Don.

"Don, we're about to head outside. I think we should get a cart and take her down to the hanger. It's a long walk to the Bal Harbour hanger and I don't want her outside anymore than necessary. Go arrange for a cart, please."

"On it, Mac." Don responded and gave Christy a little wink.

Christy sighed.

Mac looked at her concerned, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong Detective Taylor? I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm 5 years old. I have no idea what's going on. I don't know why Horatio had me fly home. I don't now why I'm wearing a bullet proof vest. I don't know why I'm flying home on some private jet and couldn't finish the flight I was supposed to be on." Christina stormed. Christina had just about had it. She was trying to be brave and obedient and all those things. She wasn't used to listening to Horatio anymore. She had been on her own for 4 years. It was just so natural for her to slide back into that obedient little girl that Horatio expected her to be. But she had an internal war raging in her. Her independence versus her need to be safe with her only family. She started to tear.

Mac was stunned. That was on awful lot of venom she was spewing. He figured she must be tired, worried and confused. Mac could understand Horatio's need to protect her. He felt that same protective instinct. After all, he was old enough to be her father. Mac reached for her, "Christina, listen Horatio is just trying to protect you."

Christina fell into Mac's open arms. Now she was crying in earnest and felt like an idiot. Mac pushed her back at little, "Christina, Horatio is worried the people that killed his wife are after you. That's all I'm going to say, you'll have to ask Horatio the rest."

"Why didn't he just say that?" Christina sniffled trying to get herself under control.

"I don't know." responded Mac honestly.

Christina took a deep breath. She looked at Mac gratefully. "I'm sorry. Please forgive for that. I guess I'm just spent." she said as she took a step back and looked at Mac sheepishly.

Mac smiled, "No need to apologize. If I had a little sister and the roles were reversed, I know that Horatio would do everything in his power to make her safe."

As Mac released her, Don was riding up to them with a cart. Don noted that Mac had been holding her and that Christina's face was tear streaked. He drew in a breath. Mac wasn't the most demonstrative person until he was pushed in a corner. He wondered what that whole scene was all about. He put on his best smile as he drove up, "You're limo awaits." he said as he drove up.

Mac assisted Christina into the cart and got in himself as the automatic doors opened. The cart driver headed toward the hanger and all seemed at peace. Christina was quiet. Mac dialed David Oliver and told him that they were on there way and he should have the plane ready to go. He didn't want any time elapsed. Just as Mac hung up with David Oliver, shots rang out.

"Down!" he shouted as the shots rang out around him.

Don grabbed the cart attendant, "Can you drive like a race car driver and zig zag?"

The young man on the cart grinned. "Yes sir!"

"Do it!" yelled Don.

The young man gunned the cart as fast as it would go, 25 miles per hour and droved like a crazy man. All the while shots were ringing out around them. Mac had pushed Christina down so that she was kneeling on the floor of the cart. Don and Mac didn't even bother to shoot, they couldn't see anyone around. They had both figured it was sniper. It was an agonizing few minutes that seemed like an hour, but they finally made it to the hanger, the hanger door was open and the plane had taxied out of the hanger. The cart drove up and they practically threw Christina onto the plane. Another few shots rang out as Christina boarded the plane and the door closed. The driver drove to the back of the hanger and the hanger door closed as the plane taxied down the run way.

Mac sighed and hoped that the sniper didn't hit the fuel tank. He expelled a deep breath of relief as he heard the plane get in the air. The sniper must have missed the fuel tank and the plane made it into the air. He was doubly relieved when he realized there was a video feed from the security camera and he could watch Oliver get Christina into the air safely. He looked over at the driver and Flack. "Good job, young man." he said to the airport security guard.

The security guard blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"Ever consider the police force?" asked Mac.

"Um yes sir, actually I just applied for the Spring class. I haven't heard yet." the young man said bowing his head.

"What's your name, son?" asked Mac.

"Eli Terry, sir."

"Well Eli, I think you are going to hear very soon." said Mac smiling.

Eli's face lit up like a million Christmas trees. He was only 22, just out of college. He had majored in Criminology. He couldn't wait to go home and tell his parents.

"You come to me when you graduate, ok? I'm Mac Taylor with the NYPD Crime Lab."

"Yes sir," said Eli beaming.

Mac just chuckled. Flack looked on. He enjoyed watching Mac make this kid's day.

Don looked at Mac, "Mac, what say we hang out here for a little while and get an actual police car to get us out of here."

Mac smiled at Don, "Good job, Don and yes call for a car. I'm ready for a little peace. In the meantime, I'm going to call Horatio and let him know what's happened." Mac smiled as he grabbed his phone to call Horatio.

Christina stumbled onto the plane. She was in a seat, buckled in and the door was closed before she knew it. She wondered, how did Mac know this was the right plane and the right pilot. She was still shaking at being shot at. She hated small airplanes. Horatio knew she hated small spaces, especially airplanes. She was certain she was going to start throwing up any minute.

As soon as David leveled out the plane, he got on the microphone. "Hi Christina, I'm David Oliver. I'm a friend of your brother's. Your safe now, try and relax. You can come sit up here with me. Horatio told me you don't like small planes, looking out at the sky will make you feel better."

Christina did her level best to dry her tears and suck it up. She made her way to the cockpit. She looked green. Even green, David could see what a lovely young lady she was. The resemblance to his old friend was remarkable. They certainly couldn't deny each other. David grinned, "There's some Dramamine melt tabs on the seat for you. I promise they work quickly."

Christina didn't even acknowledge him as she gratefully sat down and took the medication. Finally gaining her composure, she asked, "How did Mac know it was you in the plane and not some bad guy trying to shoot at me."

"Oh Mac and I go way back, he's been up in my plane many times. I was an NYPD cop many years ago." David answered with a smile.

"Oh," she said sitting back. She was fuming. Horatio knew how she felt about small planes, when she got home she was going to kill him. As she sat back, the Dramamine was starting to work.

David looked over, "Put on the head phones and the mike and we'll be able to talk without shouting."

Christina did as she was told.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Sure, I get shot at every day and get stuck on a small plane with some guy I don't know. Yeah, I'm peachy." she grouched glaring.

"Heh, heh," said David, "Don't shoot the messenger."

"I'm sorry," said Christina. "This hasn't been my day."

"Well, why don't you sit back and relax, we have about a 5 hour trip to Miami." he said.

Christina nodded at David, she sat back and began to drift off. What a day!


	5. Chapter 5

LEAD ME - CHAPTER 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I'm truly blessed that ya'll like my stories. I'm sorry it's taken awhile to update. I do taxes for a living, so it's tax season, the Houston rodeo is here and I'm on a volunteer committee, I volunteer on a board for a nonprofit and I have a sick child, so life just gets in the way.**

On to the story:

Christina fell into a deep sleep before she knew it. David Oliver looked over at his "co-pilot" and she was out like a light. "Poor kid", he thought, she looks worn out.

He shook her slightly as they neared Miami. "Christina! Christina!" he called as she stirred.

"Hmmm?" Christina asked sleepily.

"Heh, Sleeping Beauty, we're approaching Miami." David chuckled at her sleepy response.

Christina woke instantly. She was finally going to see Horatio and get the story. "How much longer?" she asked David.

"Oh, about 30 minutes should do it." he responded.

"Ok," she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and headed for the back of the plane.

"Heh, sit down would ya?" David asked exasperated. "What are you doing?"

Christina stared at him oddly, "I just thought I'd freshen up. Jeez, what's your problem?" she huffed.

Annoyed at her bratty response, David responded pointing to the fasten seatbelt sign. "Did you notice the fasten seatbelt sign is on? We're flying much lower than we were and its dangerous to move around in case we encounter any turbulence on the way down. Your brother would kill me if you get hurt."

Christina eyed him. "Oh really, you've got to be…"

"SIT! SIT DOWN NOW!" he demanded.

Christina plopped into her chair with a huff.

"Fasten your seatbelt!" David said sternly.

"Yes sir," she mumbled fastening her seatbelt. "_Oh my gosh_," Christina thought, "_I can't believe I just said "Yes Sir" to this guy, what am I like 12 years old?" _Christina mulled it over. It was like she was reverting to a little girl and she hadn't even seen Horatio yet.

Meanwhile, Horatio and Ryan were headed toward the airport. Ryan looked around, they weren't driving toward Miami International. He didn't even recognize where they were going. He shot a look at his boss, he wasn't sure he wanted to ask any questions. He was still pretty ticked off that Horatio was babysitting him and that Horatio didn't think he could take care of himself.

"Ryan? Ryan?" Horatio asked trying to get his attention.

Ryan was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even hear Horatio.

"MR. WOLF!" Horatio said louder.

Ryan was startled out of his thoughts. He looked at Horatio. Horatio sure looked annoyed. Ryan was embarrassed that his boss caught him not paying attention. Sometimes, when Horatio got very quiet and gave Ryan "the look", Ryan felt like he was 10 years old. This was one of those times. "Sir?' he answered. Ryan didn't often use "sir" with Horatio, he just called him boss, Horatio or "H", but there were times that Horatio felt more like his father than his boss and he just couldn't help himself. Ryan's dad would have popped him for not saying "sir". In fact Ryan figured his father would still want to pop him if he knew he wasn't saying "yes sir" and "no sir" to his boss. Ryan was wondering if his father would really pop him at 26 years old, he was still wondering when Horatio broke into his thoughts.

"Ok Ryan. I want you to listen to me very carefully." Horatio started.

"Yes sir, I'm paying attention." Ryan readily agreed.

"We are picking Christina up at a private airport….." Horatio started to say and then his phone range. "Horatio Caine," he answered.

"Horatio, it's Mac Taylor."

"Mac, did Christina get off ok?"

"Well, yes and no." said Mac.

"Pardon me?" asked Horatio.

"She's fine. She's in the air. But, we had people shooting us on the tarmac on the way to the plane. No one was hurt, but we didn't get a chance to catch them."

Horatio took a deep breath. "Mac, it must be the Mal Noche. Thank you so much for taking care of her. I'm sorry I got you involved in this. Please take care, these people are exceedingly dangerous."

"It's all part of the job, my friend." answered Mac.

Horatio sighed, "I'm grateful, Mac. If there is anything I can do for you, any time, please let me know."

Mac grinned, "I do have a favor."

"Anything." said Horatio.

"Make sure that sassy little girl is taken care of."

Horatio gave a small smile and he cocked his head to the right, "Sassy, did Christina get sassy with you?'

Mac laughed, "Aw, she was fine Horatio, just take care of her."

"I will do that, sir. I promise." said Horatio as Mac signed off.

"H?" asked Ryan.

"Hmm?" asked Horatio.

"Everything, ok, boss?" asked Ryan worriedly.

"For now, Ryan." Horatio sighed.

"Boss?" asked Ryan.

Horatio sighed again. "Mac Taylor told me that they were shot at on the tarmac as they escorted Christina to the private plane I had arranged. The Mal Noche must have found out. I can't imagine who else would have tried to kill Christina. I can't imagine how the Mal Noche would have found out about the plans. I kept that conversation very private."

Ryan looked thoughtfully at his boss. "H, are you sure it was the Mal Noche and not someone shooting at Taylor or something else?"

Horatio got serious and tight-lipped as he turned to Ryan and said, "No, I'm sure of it."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the Hummer as they drove toward the airport. Ryan sighed. He still felt like Horatio didn't trust him enough to be on his own and take care of himself. He starting brooding again. Horatio noticed Ryan's demeanor.

"Ryan?" asked Horatio.

Ryan looked over at Horatio. "Sir?" answered Ryan. Ryan thought the more respect and maturity he showed Horatio, the more Horatio would respect and trust him to be on his own. After all, Horatio let him be the first responder to crime scenes.

"Ryan, is something bothering you?" asked Horatio.

"No, sir." Ryan said emphatically.

"Come on Ryan." prodded Horatio. "I haven't heard "sir" out of your mouth so much since you first started as a CSI. I know you only use "sir" when you think your in trouble with me."

Ryan hid a small smile. Horatio knew his secret.

"How did you know?" asked Ryan.

"How did I know, what?" asked Horatio with a small grin. He knew where this was going.

"How did you know that I only use 'sir' when I'm in trouble?" asked Ryan.

Horatio laughed. "Remember when you hurt your eye?"

"Yes." answered Ryan.

"When I asked you if you had your eye examined a few weeks after the incident, you couldn't look me in the eye, you looked at the floor and fidgeted and then you said, 'No sir, I didn't.' I hadn't heard you say 'sir' in a very long time. You looked like you thought I was going to swat you or something."

Ryan chuckled, "I felt like I was answering my father and he surely would have swatted me for not getting my eye checked out."

Horatio smiled to himself, "Maybe I should of."

Boss!" Ryan exclaimed. "I'm 26."

"I'm sure your father would agree with me, that you can never be too old."

"Well, yes, but, well he's my father, you're my boss. Your boss can't swat you, can he?" asked Ryan worriedly.

Horatio just smiled. "Ok, what else is bothering you. Come on son, out with it." said Horatio effectively changing the subject.

Ryan got irritated and happy all at the same time when he heard the word "son". He loved that Horatio thought of him that way, but it was a double edged sword. It also meant that Horatio didn't seem him as an adult at times. "Well, sir, well, it's like you calling me 'son'."

Horatio smiled, "Oh I see. You think that because I called you "son", I see you as a child and not an adult. A trained police officer and CSI? Is that it?'

Ryan blushed. "Ummm, well, ummm, yeah."

Horatio looked away from the road for a minute and his eyebrows went up at the "yeah".

Ryan corrected himself immediately, he had seen the same look on his father's face before his dad took a swat at his backside for being disrespectful. "I meant 'yes sir', no disrespect intended, boss."

Horatio chuckled a little. "Ryan, you don't have to 'sir' me. Even when you do, it's a sign of respect, not a sign that you are a child. I say 'sir' and 'ma'am' all the time because it's just a show of respect. It doesn't matter if they are older or younger."

"I know." Ryan mumbled.

"However, I prefer that you use 'sir' because it's good habit to be in. It doesn't mean that you're not an equal. You can use whatever you want as long as you're respectful. Understand?"

Ryan nodded his head.

"Verbal answer, please. I'm driving. I can't see if you're nodding your head yes or no." said Horatio.

"Yes sir." said Ryan.

"You know Ryan, calling me Horatio or H like Calleigh and Eric doesn't garner you more respect in my book. I respect you based on your actions. Using 'sir' is not going to lessen the respect I already have for you. But feel free to use Horatio or H, I really don't mind as long as you are respectful."

"Ok, I understand." said Ryan.

"But understand Ryan, you are the newest and youngest member of the team. I am almost old enough to be your father, I worry about you as I worry about the rest of the team. I just may worry about you more because you don't have as much experience as the rest of the team. I just want to keep you safe and make sure you get the experience without getting hurt. I'm not trying to make you feel like you are being babied or that I don't trust you. Ok?"

"Yes sir, I got it." said Ryan.

Horatio sighed. He was glad that they finally got that out in the open. He sure had wanted to swat his youngest CSI a time or two, but he refrained. He might rethink that strategy if it would keep Ryan in line regarding his health. Ryan seemed to be a great CSI and sometimes his temper got the best of him, but one thing he didn't take seriously was his own health. Horatio just knew he was going to have to work on that one.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We are picking up Christina at a private airport. We have to be prepared. If the Mal Noche knew about the airplane in New York, they surely know about the private air strip in Miami."

"What's the plan?" asked Ryan.

"Here's what we're going to do…..


	6. Chapter 6

LEAD ME - CHAPTER 6

Ryan was listening intently. Horatio had just said "This is what we are going to do…."

"Yes, boss?' asked Ryan.

"I'm worried that the Mal Noche have discovered that Christina is going to land at this airstrip. I'm going to have the air traffic controller divert his path and fly into Miami National. I want you to call Eric and Calleigh and have them meet us at the airport. I'm going to call the MDPD and have the SWAT team meet us."

"Uh, H? Why SWAT? There's no hostage." asked Ryan confused.

"SWAT has the training in these situations to be able to get Christina out safely, in case we are surrounded by the Mal Noche."

Ryan nodded his head in understanding.

Horatio stopped the car at a convenience store and bought a burn phone, he then made the phone calls he needed to make. Ryan stepped out of the car to make his.

Horatio turned toward Ryan and Ryan got back in the car, "We have about an hour."

The car was silent has they headed for Miami National. Horatio was a man of few words normally. Ryan mulled over the conversation they had. He had never heard Horatio talk so much, not ever. Ryan was close to his parents, but they were so far away. It was nice to know that Horatio felt like Ryan was a son to him. It was nice to know that Horatio didn't think he should have to prove himself. He grinned to himself. Ryan had refrained from calling Horatio "sir" because he thought it made him sound too young. He was trying to be an adult. He guessed it didn't really make him sound older, so he may as well go back to saying "sir", it was only natural anyway.

Horatio was contemplating how the Mal Noche was systematically destroying everything he loved and cared about. He wasn't going to let it happen. He had lost Marisol and Raymond. His parents were gone. He had Christina, Ylena, Ray Jr and his CSI Family. He was going to do his best to make sure he kept them safe. He figured the Mal Noche had bugged his phone or his car or something. He was going to stop and do a scan. "Ryan, let's step out of the car for a moment."

Ryan just got out of the car.

"Ryan, I think there is a bug in the car. I want to make those phone calls again. However, we are going to go back to the private airstrip. Let the Mal Noche think that Christina is going to Miami National. Call Eric and Calleigh and give them the address of this airstrip and have them meet us there."

"Yes sir. H do you want me to scan the car?" Ryan replied as he starting dialing Eric.

"Yes sir, I do. As soon as you finish your call. And Ryan, please be quiet as you check. We don't want them to know we are looking for it. I don't want them to be able to locate us by triangulating the cell phone towers."

Ryan nodded his ascent and he pulled the scanner out of the back of the Hummer and began going over the Hummer with a fine tooth comb. Luckily it didn't take very long to find it. Ryan checked under the seats and found it under Horatio's seat. Just in case there was more than one, Ryan continued to scan. To his shock, he found several bugs and a GPS locater under the hood.

Horatio checked his watch, Christina should be landing at the private airstrip in about 30 minutes. They were only 15 minutes away. He hoped Eric and Calleigh were there waiting for him.

Meanwhile, David Oliver had received the message to divert to a private airstrip. He turned the plane toward the private airstrip. Christina felt the plane turn. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just got a message to divert to a private airstrip. I'm assuming that your brother is worried that your going to get shot at again and is trying to avoid that." David answered.

"Oh for the love of God," huffed Christina. "I can't wait to get my hands on him and find out what the hell is going on."

David smirked. "I don't know about you, but I'd lose the attitude and the cursing before you see your brother. He won't be pleased."

"Oh and you know him so well?" Christina said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know him well enough." said David.

Christina knew him well too, he wouldn't be pleased. In fact, those two things, attitude and cursing, got her swatted every time. However, she was 26 now. Far above the age for Horatio to be disciplining her. Right? Sure she was right? Maybe? Her thoughts were interrupted.

"We're approaching for land." said David.

Christina just nodded. Boy she really hated small planes.

David had received the message to taxi into the hanger. The hanger was closed in, less of a target and not out in the open.

As David began his approach, Horatio was gathering his team in the hanger. He parked the Hummer right outside the backdoor to the hanger. As he arrived, he saw another Miami-Dade Hummer at the backdoor. He knew his back up was there. He was relieved to see Eric and Calleigh.

"Eric. Calleigh." he said as he opened the door to the hanger cautiously.

"We already checked out the hanger. It's clear H." said Eric approaching him.

Horatio nodded. "Ok, this is what we know. The Mal Noche shot at Christina in New York. I think they knew about her plans because the Hummer was bugged. We also found a GPS device that was not one of ours. All of those have been disabled. I called in a change of plans to Miami International. Hopefully, they got the message and are sitting around waiting for plane that won't show. I think they also bugged my phone or were triangulating the location. I have a burner cell for now. Let me give you the number." he said as he rattled off the number to his team.

All the sudden the team heard a grinding and all grabbed their guns and trained their guns on the noise. Thankfully, it was just the hanger door being opened to a plane about to taxi in. The group backed up, giving the plan plenty of room to come in. Their guns were still trained on the opening. As the plane rolled in and cut the engines, the hanger doors started to close.

Finally, the engines shut off and the door opened and the steps were lowered.

Christina exited the plane and into the arms of her brother, "Horatio!"

"Christina." he responded grabbing her in a hug. The group was shocked, Horatio was not the most outwardly affectionate person. Ryan gasped at how much she looked like Horatio. She was so cute. Long red hair, milky white skin, thin, but not too thin, curves in all the right places.

Christina looked over Horatio's shoulder at the group. She knew Eric and Calleigh, but who was that new CSI. Wow, he was cute, she thought. She broke out of her thoughts, "Eric! Calleigh!" she exclaimed breaking away from Horatio and into the arms of first Eric and then Calleigh. "It's so good to see you again." she said.

Eric laughed, "Look at you, you're all grown up now."

"Well yes I am. In fact you need to tell my brother because for some reason, he still thinks I'm 10." Christina said smiling.

Horatio just smiled as he watched the reunion.

Eric passed her to Calleigh. "Heh girl, you're looking good. How's London?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah, I can't wait to catch up." said Christina excitedly.

"Christina?" asked Horatio, trying to get her attention.

"What?' she asked irritably turning toward her brother.

"Attitude." said Horatio.

"Sorry." Christina said, not in the lease bit sorry.

"I wanted to introduce you to Ryan Wolf. A new member to the team."

Ryan and Christina's eyes met. It was almost as if no one else was in the room. "Um, nice to meet you." said Christina.

Ryan just nodded. As Horatio steered Christina away to speak to her, Eric bent down to whisper in Ryan's ear. "Don't even think about it."

Ryan looked confused, "Don't think about what?"

"You and Christina." said Eric smiling and shaking his head.

Ryan just continued to look confused. "What are you talking about, Delco?"

"I saw the way you looked at each other. Horatio would never allow it." Eric said.

"What? I'm not dating her, I just met her. Besides, she's adult isn't she. I mean what does, Horatio have to say about it anyway." Ryan said running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." chuckled Eric.

Meanwhile, the rest of their team looked toward their boss and his sister. Their voices were low, but they could tell Christina was furious and Horatio wasn't very happy either.

As Horatio and Christina walked away from the group, Christina lit into him. "Horatio! What the hell! What's the matter with you? You send me an email to come home right away. I get the next plane home. Then you tell me to go to customs and stay there. You don't tell my why. Just who in the hell…." Christina ranted.

In mid rant, she felt a stinging swat. "Are you f….."

Horatio stopped her in mid rant. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you young lady." he said, his hand hovering very close to her backside.

"What are you crazy.." she hissed.

Horatio grabbed her arm and leaned close, "Settle down and I will explain everything. You cursing and making a scene is not going to help anyone."

Christina was fuming. She started to say something, but she saw the determination in her brother's eyes. She noticed his hand was still way to close to her behind. What was with him anyway. Swatting her like she was 10.

"Christina Lynne, listen to me very carefully." Horatio whispered.

Christina eyed him. She knew she was in deep when he called her by her full name. She was still fuming.

"Are you listening?" asked Horatio seriously.

"Yeah as long as your not swatting me again. Seriously Horatio, what's the matter with you. I'm 26."

"Christina, you were ranting and I needed to get your attention quickly. It's the only thing that works on you. I kept trying to get a word in, but you wouldn't let me. Are you calm?"

"Yes, I am." she said sarcastically.

"Christina?" he warned.

Christina took a deep breath, "Yes, Horatio. I'm calm." Christina said as calmly as she could.

"Ok, let me explain…"


End file.
